Dragon Rider and Fiery Princess
by TwistedRibbon
Summary: A few years after the adventure with her mother, Princess Merida begins a whole new adventure with a boy and his dragon. Summary is bad, but take a peek. Maybe you'll like it, maybe you won't.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first fanfic on my first account for the first time. I'm excited to see if this turns out well or not. If no one likes this, I'll just take it down and delete this account. Can I do that? I don't know. Someone need to help me with all this stuff..anyway! To the story.

The late afternoon sun shone down hot and unforgiving down on the land as the band of hunters from DunBroch made their way toward the coast of Scotland for a new archery practice for the princess.

Angus flew through the brush of the forest a few yards ahead of the rest of the group, her father and two of the lords seeking her love followed as close as their horses would carry them. "Princess" Nollaig Macintosh shouted after Merida, so far he had done little to nothing to try and win her heart, figuring she would instantly draw to him most due to his good looks and charm, but that was not the case. Before leaving on this trip he had finally worked up nerve to ask her to go hunting with him, and only him. Being somewhat polite Merida had agreed but so far it appeared to Nollaig that she had forgotten her promise. Kicking his foot into the side of his horse to go faster he practically flew after her.

Seamus wasn't in much of a rush to win the princess over but putting more effort into it than his other two competitors he had made Merida her own meal and they…well tried to talk. Seamus MacGuffin was very hard to understand but the two had found a way to communicate without getting confused. They had found if Seamus spoke slowly the words he said would make, more sense then they had before anyway. All three of the boys knew that Merida had already liked Seamus most.

Hugh on the other hand would give Merida a poor looking flower from time to time, a few words and a smile but nothing more. Hugh Dingwall had not seemed very interested in the princess with fiery hair ever since the day tradition had changed.

Riding lazily near the back of the group Hugh looked around the forest, feeling an odd sense of a threat he peered over his shoulder, but nothing was there.

"LET'S MAKE CAMP FOR THE NIGHT!" King Fergus called to the hunting party, glancing ahead at his daughter who had only slowed a bit he rolled his eyes and decided to let her go a little bit ahead.

With her newest bow on her back and a new bunch of arrows in her quiver strapped to her she slowed to a trot and glanced around at her new unfamiliar surroundings.

"What a beautiful place Angus." she said as she patted her still panting horse. She was about to turn back to help set up camp when her instincts told her to look up.

As her blue eyes flickered upward to the sky a flash of black flew through the treetops.

"Whoa, Angus did you see that?" she asked, a new sort of curiosity in her voice. Glancing quickly over her shoulder back at the start of the camp she shrugged and turned Angus in the direction the black mass flew.

"Come on Angus, lets go see what that was." Obediently the horse kicked against the ground, bounding through the forest floor after the black animal that flew overhead. The triplets, while back at the newly starting camp all stopped.

"Oi! Hamish,Hubert, where do you think she's going?" Harris had looked in his sisters direction just in time to see her disappear into the forest.

"Maybe we should follow her, you know what happened last time we let her go off on her own." Hubert laughed.

Hamish dropped his shoulders, "Yeah, let her dogs do it this time, I don't want any more blisters on my hands."

Hubert and Harris burst into laughter at the memory of their twin climbing the tree to cut off the ropes of a trap their sister had ran straight into. Nollaig had long since given up his shouting for the princess. Giving a very angry huff as he finished pitching his tent he stood up to see Merida disappear into the darkness of the forest.

"PRINCESS!" he yelled with his annoyed tone causing a few heads to turn in his direction. He was already running to his horse and mounting before anyone could ask what had happened.

Merida knew she was loosing the black flying beast but still she did not want to stop, she felt as if she were flying and she loved it. Soaring at the highest speed she was sure Angus had ever run before she smiled widely, her blue eyes focused up toward the sky.

'What is that thing?' she thought.

The sound of rushing water quickly called to her ears as she pulled up on the reins quickly. Almost as if on cue the edge of the cliff came into view and the sound of Angus's hooves crushing the earth sounded. Snorting and trying with all his might to stop they had almost went over the edge down into the rocky waters below. Merida had never been out this far to the coast, the view was amazing. As the wind whipped at her face she inhaled the smell of the waters she felt the warmth of the late afternoon sun on her skin and then out of the corner of her eye she saw it. A black winged animal soaring through the sky. It's tail looked mismatched and its speed like nothing Merida had ever seen. Before she could get off Angus, she saw him. There was a man on the black beast and he appeared to be frightened.

'Had the beast taken this man?' Merida thought quickly as she snatched an arrow and flung her bow off her shoulder. Setting the arrow and readying herself to shoot the unknown flying animal she paused for a moment as the man on the back of the beast looked at her.

Although they were almost 20 feet away from each other they both knew their lives would change.

The man reared up the beast and made it turn away from Merida. Merida in turn let loose an arrow, missing an easy shot.

She flung her bow over her shoulder in time for the man and his beast to disappear in the clouds.

"What was that thing?" she asked herself.

As she began to turn around she heard the voices of her brothers plus Nollaig. 'Great' she thought sarcastically as the wind picked up.

"Princess" Nollaig called as he was the first to come into view. Merida turned Angus around to face the boys

"Yes?" she answered with a giggle, acting innocent of her actions.

Her giggles were cut short as the all too familiar blue whisp appeared behind the four boys. "Boys!…L-look!"

Merida quickly pushed passed between Nollaig and Hubert and stopped as soon as the whisp was in her reach. She took another step closer and the whisp vanished, another replacing the previous one a few feet away, farther into the vast forest. The triplets looked in awe at it with Merida while Nollaig simply rolled his eyes at the childish creature but still followed everyones gaze. Merida turned quickly and climbed up onto Angus with excitement. She could barely keep it in as she squeaked with joy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi to the people! So thanks for reviewing my first chapter. I feel very happy that people even read it, even reviewed it. I think I'm going to continue this chapter by myself. I had a partner who was going to plan this with me, but they bailed, oh well, their loss. So I don't know how much I am going to update, but I won't give up on the story. I promise. So here is Chapter two!

Hiccups grin never left his face as the wind tousled his hair under his viking helmet. He never got over how amazing it was to be so high up in the sky, with his best friend Toothless. Being so out in the open sky always made him feel better for the rest of the day, no matter what mood he was in. Guiding Toothless down near the waters, Hiccup saw his reflection as he flew past the waves. He had changed in the few years. The nineteen year old was still skinny, but he developed some muscle for training the dragons. He had gotten taller and had to create a larger replica of his prosthetic leg and he still had the silly grin with the uneven teeth.

Back in Berk, Hiccup was known as the Dragon Whisperer being so skilled with the dragons. He had created a school to train dragons instead of fight them and had become very popular in his village, and his father Stoick the Vast couldn't be more proud of his son. Hiccup had many friends like the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout. His relationship with Astrid had come to an end when Astrid decided to become more focused on training her dragon, Stormfly along with helping others with their dragons, but they still remain very close friends.

Hiccup had pulled Toothless up high above the clouds and practiced one of their moves. While at the top of a loop-de-loop, Hiccup pulled his prosthetic leg from it's harness and unbuckled his safety harness on Toothless's saddle to free fall to the waves. He quickly turned right side up only to have Toothless finish the loop-de-loop and have Hiccup land on his back, but backwards. Hiccup sighed as he turned himself around and hooked himself back into place.

"Okay, buddy. I'll have to fix that." Hiccup said patting Toothless on his neck in a way of saying good job. Hiccup decided to go farther into viking territory to explore with Toothless, maybe even find some new dragons. Riding higher into the sky, Hiccup noticed land ahead.

"What do you say, Toothless? Wanna explore?" Toothless gave a slight nod and next thing Hiccup knew, he was being carried closer to the land. Slowing down slightly, he glided smoothly high above the trees. The smell of pine tingled his nose. The sound of water caught his attention as he looked down below to find a large cliff reaching down to a rushing river that seemed to go on for miles. Interested, Hiccup pulled Toothless down. The speed catching up as Hiccup went faster and faster. The whipping sound shot his ears as he neared the water. When they reached close enough to the surface of the water, without hesitation, Hiccup switched his position letting Toothless's tail open wide, sending the two high back up against the wall of the cliff, leaving a wave to push forth caused by their windspeed. Hiccups stomach felt like it had leapt up into his throat, but he didn't care. He was so used to that feeling and he loved it. He gripped hard on to the saddle as Toothless body shook from moving his wings so fast. Toothless soared high back into the sky, his wings expanding as far as they could go, past the trees and past the clouds.

Letting out a 'Whoohoo!', Hiccup felt as free as a bird, or in this case, a dragon. Getting his mind back to the terms at hand, Hiccup and Toothless headed towards the forest. They calmly soared with the wind, following the horizon, curious to what was beyond. Gazing down in the unknown land, Hiccup noticed a rush of red pass and disappear in the trees. Suddenly, Toothless slowed down his speed, becoming tense and a deep growl erupted from his throat.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked but Toothless was too defensive to listen to him. A _whoosh_ sound swept passed Hiccups ears and he turned to see what it was. Nothing behind him but the vast waters. He sighed and tried to get Toothless's attention, who was all of a sudden very interested into what was in the anonymous woods, never taking his eyes off the grounds.

"Come on bud. Let's land down there." Hiccup nodded his head down below to patch of green land. With a bit of struggle, he was able to get Toothless to agree with him and they landed in the grassy area in the forest.

Surrounded by trees, Hiccup had this odd erie yet calm feeling about this place. He could hear the peaceful sound of the birds and a small breeze wiggle its way past the trees through Hiccup and Toothless. The forest not only looked endless in the sky, but also on the ground. After looking beyond far enough, all anyone could see was trees that led into darkness. Everything looked ancient, from the bark on the trees to the moss on the rocks. This feeling was something very different to anything he felt before in Raven Point forest. Not even the cove where he and Toothless visit felt this serene.

Toothless on the other hand, seemed very hesitant. He knew there was some danger out there, he didn't want to get his friend into any possible danger. He nudged Hiccup's back to urge him to get out of there. Hiccup turned back to face Toothless with a look of confusion.

"Toothless? What's the problem bud? Squirrel got you frightened?" He stuck his hands out like claws and laughed at the thought of a dragon being startled by a small forest creature.

A small snap was heard off in the distance.

Hiccup saw Toothless turn in the opposite direction in one quick motion that caught his attention. He followed his gaze to find a small blue light, just floating there.

'What is that?' Hiccup asked himself. He looked next to him to see Toothless. His eyes were slits and he was showing his teeth.

'Uh oh.' Hiccup thought. Toothless, out of instinct stood in front of Hiccup. His wings out, protecting Hiccup. He sighed moving in front of his protective friend.

"Come on Toothless," He remarked, walking closer to the blue orb slowly. "What is so bad about a little blue ball of light?" He looked back at Toothless, who was still in the same position. He looked at Hiccup, then at the orb then back at Hiccup, giving him a look saying, 'Get back here Hiccup, I mean it. That's not a good idea.' Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned back to the orb, observing it in awe. He had never seen something like this. He would have to research this things later, when he could come back another time. With step after step, Hiccup got closer to the creature. As he was about to reach far enough to graze it with his fingertips, it disappeared.

In the blink of an eye, Hiccup was standing in front of a large clydesdale, on his hind legs neighing in fear at the sight of the dragon, completely oblivious to Hiccup. The shriek of Toothless crashed his eardrums and Hiccup gasped at the sudden image before him, when a pain sliced through his right arm.


	3. Chapter 3

So, thanks for reading my stories people! I am sooo sorry for not updating in so long! I kept reminding myself every day and never got to it. I even kicked my bed in anger and hurt my toe :p. Oh well. Im really happy now because I just found out I have an A+ in my worst subject..chemistry! WOOHOO. Yea, this is probably the worst chapter ever, I sped through this just trying to upload the new chapter so I am again very sorry. I hope you try to enjoy. I like reviews too!

As Angus ran closer to the clearing in the forest, Merida tightened her grip on his reins slowing him down to get a better view. As she peeked past his head, curiosity filling her and noticed a large black mass in her view.

'A bear?' She thought. Behind her, her brothers and Nollaig ran to keep up, weapons ready in case of any danger but Merida had completely forgotten, too entranced by what lay ahead of her. Suddenly, a thought dawned upon her.

'Is it the beast?' She gasped. She quickly readied her bow and arrow, holding her aim straight through the middle of the beast. She felt her untamable hair bounce behind her. As Angus entered the clearing, a loud screech engulfed her ears sending her arrow into another direction. Surprised by the sound, Merida closed her eyes and covered her ears, dropping her bow and arrow. She felt Angus stand on his hind legs, her falling off in the process. She landed in a patch of grass as Angus ran behind a tree.

"Angus?" She asked before raising her dizzy head. Shaking her head to gain herself back, Merida kneeled face to face to..a dragon! Frozen in fear, Merida didn't move. A dragon moved away from her,a low growl emanating from it's throat slowly taking his eyes off of her to move to, Merida gasped, the man! The beast was taking him. On her knees without hesitation, Merida grabbed her bow leaning on a rock, readied her arrow and was about to aim.

"No!" A shout cried. Merida held her ground to see the man standing in front of the dragon, arms out. He was covered in dirt, and his right arm was slightly stained with blood.

"Move away lad! Are ye' mental!" Merida shouted urging the boy to get out of the way. But he did not move.

"What are ye' doin' lad? Move!" He did not move.

He slowly turned to pet the beast on his head. It instantly relaxed into his touch, like how Angus acted to Merida.

"Is..is that your..pet?" Merida asked, putting down her bow and arrow, only slightly, yet still keeping her guard up. The young man turned back to her.

"He's my friend." He replied.

Merida was instantly mesmerized. A dragon. She had heard stories of dragons by her mother when she was a wee lass. How they controlled the skies, breathed fire that could burn an entire army, and yet be as gentle as her own mother, and very powerful creatures. Now here one was, right in front of her.

"I'm Hiccup. This is Toothless." He gestured to his dragon.

"Hiccup? That's an unusual name." Merida giggled. She looked back to the dragon. "Can I..pet him?"

Hiccup nodded. As Merida moved closer to the beast, weapon at the ready just in case, the creature continued to growl at her.

"He see's them as a threat." He explained gesturing to the object in the girls hand. Merida looked down at her trusty bow and arrow, and back at the animal, who was eying the weapon dangerously. She hesitantly put the bow and arrow on the forest floor before reaching for her quiver belt and loosening it from her waist.

The moment she was without her weapon, Toothless seemed to change into a harmless creature. His eyes weren't as piercing as they were before but more lovable. Slowly, she stuck her hand open. The mysterious animal eyed it with curiosity, and leaned into her touch, placing his snout below her palm. The feel of the animal under Merida's fingertips was different from what she hand expected.

The touch was hard yet warm and smooth. The strength beneath her was unbelievable. His piercing eyes stared at her calmly, almost cross eyed, causing Merida to smile. Trailing down his back was a saddle and rope that lead down to his tail, one black as night and the other red with a beast looking creature in white paint on it. Looking back into his eyes she saw the endless shades of green, reminding her of the forest. She could feel his warm breath go down her arm, sending shivers through the rest of her body. Her heart was pounding madly, and she thought she could hear it. She watched as he closed his eyes, content with her.

"He's a beauty." She muttered. She decided to reach farther and went to scratch behind his ears. Toothless suddenly found himself wagging his long tail, completely loving the attention.

Hiccup laughed. "Well, he likes you."

The strange girl only smiled. "The names Merida." She spoke. Turning her gaze to Hiccup, she caught the sight of his wounded arm.

"Oh dear," she commented, "This is all my fault. I let those daffy whisps get the better of me." Merida's hand left Toothless as she inspected Hiccups arm.

"Whisps?" Hiccup asked, wincing at the sudden pressure her hand on the large cut on his arm.

"Ay. Little spirits. My mother would say that they lead you to your fate." Merida finished her examination. "That'll need a good look at."

"You mean those blue things?" Hiccup asked gripping his arm to stop the small bleeding. Merida's eyes lit up suddenly.

"Ay, you've seen them?"

"Yea, they were over there until it disappeared when a giant horse got in the way, and a strange girl attacked me." Hiccup remarked. Merida understood and giggled.

"My apologies." She suddenly got a wonderful idea. "How about you stay at my home? We can patch that thing up no problem." Hiccup thought about it and turned to Toothless.

"Hey bud, mind if I go? It'll only be for one night." Toothless rubbed his hand under Hiccups hand in agreement. Hiccup turned to Merida and smiled. "Deal, but only one night." Merida clapped her hands together and giggled in triumph.

"Yes! Oh, uh, by the way. I may have forgotten to mention that I'm-"

"PRINCESS!" A loud shout was called. Merida rolled her eyes in annoyance. 'Oh course, _now_ the they show up.' Behind her, Hiccup frantically hid Toothless behind the trees. Merida asked in confusion. "What are ye doing?"

"I don't want to take any chances. If you injured me just by seeing him, I don't want to know what could happen to him." Merida sighed before agreeing. After Hiccup had pushed Toothless far enough into the trees, she dragged him back to the voice.

"See yea tomorrow bud!" Hiccup called back to his best friend.

Hiccup followed Merida and Angus, whom she luckily found hiding behind a tree like a bear cub back to the source of the voices. The vast forest surrounding them, Merida payed no attention to the curious boy, muttering to herself in annoyance. She had seen Nollaig and her brothers through the many branches in the forest. The two crawled through the bushes into the boy's view. All three brothers turned around and sighed in relief at the princess safe and sound, yet Nollaig on the other hand threw daggers at the young man next to Merida, with a prosthetic leg…

TA DA! I know, it sucks. Again, very sorry *shrug* oh well. Anyway, I would love to hear what anyone has to say! I'll try to update sooner!


	4. Chapter 4

The sun began to disappear behind the vast green mountains and lands. Sunlight leaked through the trees and caught Merida's fiery hair as she walked passed the trees. The long walk back to the hunting party was rather awkward and quiet for everyone, except Merida. She thought this was the greatest day of her life! Besides climbing the Crone's Tooth and drinking from the Fire Falls a few years ago. She found a boy in the woods that the wisps had led her too! And not just any boy, a dragon rider. Why did they lead her to him? What was her fate? Why is this boy apart of it?

Merida, obviously lost in her thoughts in the walk, was filled with excitement and let out a small squeak without realization. When she was caught back into reality, she turned to the men next her. First Nollaig on her right, who looked deep in thought, a crossed look on his face. Then her three brothers on her left, who were curiously circling around Hiccup, observing him closely, very closely. Hiccup sat upon Angus and let Merida led with the reigns a little uncomfortable by the triplets. She looked up at the man next to her. His hand gripped onto his wound tightly. For some reason, it hadn't stopped bleeding and Merida feared it could possibly be serious or infected. The sunset took over the skies in reds, oranges and pinks. The darkness slowly creeping high above. Faint stars could be seen when the triplets looked up at an opening in the trees. Hiccup imagined what it was like riding that high with Toothless, and he breathed out a sigh. When the group had retuned to camp. A barking of a dog caught the other mens attention.

"MERIDA!" King Fergus had shouted. He ran over to his daughter and sons to make sure she wasn't hurt. "Are ye alright, darling? Where have ye lads been? I was about to lead a night search!" He gripped her shoulders shaking her, not exactly helping her. She struggled out of his large grip.

"We're alright dad, really! We were just out longer than expected." Merida rolled her eyes as he questioned continuously. When Merida had enough of her father, she walked over to Angus and pulled Hiccup off. Dragging him to her father, Fergus surveyed the young man in Merida's lock. A questioning look on his face.

"Who's this lad?" He asked crossing his arms. The young boy behind Merida, stood rather tall, yet had loose brown hair and crooked teeth. He wore a dark green tunic and fur vest. Fergus looked at his feet and noticed he had one boot, and one weird contraption replacing his leg.

"This is Hiccup. He was traveling in the forest and got hurt. It may be infected." Fergus noticed the large cut across his arm. The king sighed. "And _how_ did he get that wound?" He said slightly smirking, knowing all too well who had caused the accident in the first place. Merida huffed, sending a curl of her hair out of her face, only to fall back.

"I may have, possibly, accidentally, mistakenly, took him for an animal and shot at him." She played with her fingers, looking up with her eyes at her father. He raised an eyebrow. Hiccup stood behind Merida, although he was much taller than her, not saying a word. He was a little nervous to be around all these strangers. Fergus thought for a moment.

"Alright, get this lad to the healer and we'll bring him back to the castle tomorrow." Merida smiled and escorted Hiccup to one of the tents. Fergus made a turn to the dining tent.

"Hmm." He said to himself. "That lad seems familiar."

"Fergus?" A familiar voice ringed in the kings ear, stopping him from heading to his favorite tent. Lord Macguffin, Dingwall, and Macintosh were behind him, wishing to speak. Behind Lord Macintosh, was his son.

"Ay, what is it now?" Fergus eyed the men with confused eyes.

"It's about the boy."

After watching the healer begin to wrap up Hiccups arm, Merida decided to go enjoy a large plate of food waiting for her in the dining tent. While passing the bonfire surrounded by the various tents, men enjoyed their plates of meat and their goblets of wine causing Merida to only walk faster. When she entered, the merriment of the scene lifted her heart. Two long tables were in a row and in the back, many men enjoying their meal and each others company. A behind was a table covered with food. There was Solan goose to sliced sausage, cullen skink, haggis, drop scones, berries, and the burnt cream which was almost gone thanks to Hamish, Hubert, and Harris. Merida grabbed a plate and pilled whatever she could. She found her brothers at a table and went to join them.

"What are ye' devils doing now?" Merida asked as she began on her dessert first, and the rest of the food later. The three princes had a large piece of parchment and doodles everywhere of what Merida assumed would be a new attempt at a contraption to get into mischief.

"We're tryin' to figure out a new way to-" Hubert began, until his brothers smacked his shoulder and giving him a look. They gave a glance to Merida who stared at the three boys with a look of wonder and confusion. She set down her fork on the plate with a clank.

"Ay? What is it?" She questioned.

"N-nothing. Not for your eyes!" Harris spoke up. The triplets continued to eat, setting down the parchment under their bottoms. Merida rolled her eyes and pointed her fork at the three.

"Whatever you three are up to. Mum will surely find out." She smirked. After a time with her brothers, the four made their way to the royal tent. The boys on one side of the tent, she on the other. Merida couldn't stand how much they each moved at night. One night when Hamish was younger, he had a nightmare. He crawled in with Merida and the next morning, she was on the cold floor of her bedroom. Merida and her brothers climbed into the tent with many yawns. The Dunbroch crest was embroidered onto their pillows that Merida plopped her face into. She set her bow and arrows next to her and pulled the knitted blanket up close to her. With a happy sigh she closed her eyes cuddling into the blankets and falling asleep to the sound of crickets, the fire crackling outside and the muffled chat of the men around it.

Hiccup observed the top of the tent. Swaying calmly from the wind outside. With his good arm behind his head, and his wounded one on the ground next to him, he sighed.

'I wonder what everyone in Berk is doing. Everyone is probably enjoying dinner around the fire.' He thought. His stomach growled and he remembered he had to forgotten to eat after he left.

Suddenly, he heard a rustle by his tent. He sat up quickly. I sharp pain in his arm, making him wince. A small sniff could be heard from the other side of the tent. Hiccup noticed a silhouette in the shape of an all too familiar tail move around the wall of the tent. He gasped and turned to the healer, drowned in his sleep. Hiccup got out from bed and under the tent from behind, facing the forest. Waiting for him was Toothless.

"Toothless?!" He whispered. "You have to be kidding me?" Toothless just sat there, wagging his tail. Hiccup face palmed and sighed. Toothless tugged on Hiccup's tunic, ready to get back into the skies but Hiccup resisted.

"Sorry bud. Seems like we gotta stay a little longer than I thought." He gave Toothless a apologetic scratch on the head. Toothless sniffed Hiccup's wounded arm and whined. Hiccup turned back to make sure no one was around. Coast was clear.

"Just stay here in the forest, okay? I'll be back as soon as this stupid wound heals." A small image of the Scottish woman appeared in his mind. He rolled his eyes at the thought of her. "I'm surprised she didn't kill me." He spoke to himself. Toothless rubbed his head against Hiccup's chest while Hiccup wrapped his arms around his companions neck in return.

After a while, Toothless went back into the forest and Hiccup returning to the tent. With a small shuffle to the bed, Hiccup imagined flying with his friend again. He yawned and calmly rolled over to his side.

"Alright lads, what is this all about now?" King Fergus sighed as he sat on one of the benches in the now empty dining tent. All the lords and Nollaig sat across from him.

"The boy that Merida found in the forest." Lord Macintosh began.

"Ay, what about him?" King Fergus asked.

"We're afraid he might cause some…eh…problems to everyone and the kingdom." Macintosh stated. Fergus raised a brow, confused. "He _obviously_ isn't from around here. We feel we shouldn't let a stranger close to you, the princess and the rest of your family. It might be better if we try to find where he came from soon and-"

Nollaig suddenly blurted out, "He's a threat to everyone! He is a complete stranger! Have ye' seen that…thing on his leg! He is dangerous! He-he could send foreigners like _him_ to the land and attack! Or even ruin the plans of her wedding one of us! I say we get him away from the lands as soon as possible." He thumped his his on the table.

All men were silent for awhile until Fergus broke out into laughter.

"You really think my daughter cares for marriage right now! Did ye' already forget what happened last time? That's the last thing on her mind!" His booming voice filled the tent. The men rolled their eyes at the king. Eventually as he settled down, he spoke, "Alright, I'll look after the lad, and if he does anythin' suspicious, it's nothing I can't fix." And with that the bear king stood from his seat, patted the men on the shoulder and walked out to his tent.

The three lords sighed, knowing they could no longer persuade the very stubborn king and departed for the night in their tents with their crests on the side. Yet, as Nollaig went to bed that night, his mind reeled of what was wrong with the boy, and whatever he could do to stop him.

I hang my head in shame at my sudden disappearance. Thanks fro reviews! Some of your reviews made me jump, more! But yea, it happens. I'm sure some are confused about the food Merida and everyone ate so here's a list:

Solan goose: A type of bird

Sliced sausage: Just pork or beef sliced into squares. (It is mostly eaten for breakfast, but I just added that into the story).

Cullen skink: A Scottish soup made from smoked haddock, onions and potatoes!

Haggis: Sheep organs like the heart liver and lungs in an animal's stomach. (It looks much more appetizing in the movie than reality).

Drop scones: A pancake or crêpe pretty much.

Burnt cream: Just a different term for crème brûlèe.

*If anyone thinks I'm wrong or has something better, go right ahead and say it.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up to the sound of the tents being taken down and mens voices, Hiccup yawned and instantly felt a deep hunger for breakfast. He sat up slowly, remembering his arm and slowly made his way out of the empty tent. The bright morning sun blinded him for a moment making him cover his eyes. It appeared that the healer's and the food tent were the last ones up, he eagerly made his way into the tent. The rays of the sun beamed through the tent, giving it a warm bright glow. All the tables were empty and no one was in. Hiccup smelled the remaining food. He quickly headed over to the table. He saw eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and fruit. Grabbing a nearby plate, he stocked up.

As he reached for an apple, he heard a small snort-laugh. He turned to see the Scottish princess coming in. A pair of deerhounds following behind her. She wore a dark navy dress off the shoulders with gold embroidered around the bottom of her dress, which seemed to be stained with mud. A belt wrapped around her waist and a plaid cloth hung off the side. As usual, her hair was untamed and a smile was on her face.

'Is that a stick in her hair?' Hiccup wondered. This was the farthest Hiccup expected a princess to be. He noticed he caught himself staring a little too long and went back to his food, sitting down at a table.

"Mornin'." Merida said, smiling. She took the remaining meat from the table and fed it to the dogs, wagging their tails with excitement. They jumped onto Merida who only laughed. Hiccup smirked her laugh, it was funny, especially with the snort. He picked at his plate before picking up a large piece of bacon and shoved it into his mouth. The red head then grabbed a large sack and poured the remaining fruit.

'Where did the apples go? ' She thought.

After the dogs had been called away, Merida sat across from Hiccup, settling her legs aside from her on the bench.

"So, how are ye' feeling?" She asked. He shrugged.

"It hurts, but not as bad as yesterday." As if on cue, his arm throbbed, making him wince.

Merida noticed and bit her lip. "Yikes, don't worry, my mother will be able to fix that up. The healer is kind of new. My mother was taught by the previous one before he passed."

Hiccup stared at her, brow raised and mouth hanging slightly open. "Well it's nice to know, I'm in the safe hands of a healer who doesn't understand what he's doing." He remarked, sarcasm dripping off of his lips. The girl simply rolled her eyes, but a smile tingling at the end of her lips.

"How's yer dragon?" She asked again.

"He came here last night. Thought it was ready to leave." He was already done with the eggs and sausage and on his way to the toast. "When _will_ I be able to leave?"

"As soon as you're completely healed. Don't worry." She replied moving her hands as if waving off the question. She heard a whistle call for departure. She got up from her seat.

Better hurry, we're leaving soon." She looked down at his plate and caught the apple. She quickly swooped down and grabbed it. Hiccup was taken a little aback at what just happened while Merida took a large bite. He watched as the princess walked out of the tent, unknowingly with a little swish to her hips.

During the trip back to the Dunbroch castle, the group grew tired and rested for awhile at a river. An all too familiar river Merida enjoyed with her mother once.

"Alright, if we will rest a bit here a bit and continue on, we will make it back by sunset!" King Fergus announced. The men sighed and rested in the soft, green grass or dipped their feet in the cool water.

Merida was on the shore skipping rocks, remembering the fun she had here with her mother. She looked downstream and saw the small waterfall. She giggled remembering the struggle her "perfect" mother went through just for a few fish.

"Princess?" Merida was taken out of her memories and turned to see Nollaig with his hands behind he back, sticking his chest out and a smirk on his face.

"Oh, uh, good afternoon Young Macintosh." Merida faked a smile. She turned back to face the river crossing her arms. She didn't enjoy Nollaig's company very much, almost not at all. He was always too close to her, or trying to impress her at the most unnecessary times. She knew he was trying to win her heart but he just couldn't see that it wasn't working, believing she would fall for him because of his handsome charm.

"Please call me Nollaig." He replied.

'I'd rather not.' Thought Merida. She picked up a flat stone beside her feet. Feeling Nollaig's eyes burn into her back, Merida began to feel uncomfortable. With a flick of her wrist, the stone skipped down the river, the ripples calmly fading out back into the dark waters of the river. Nollaig crossed his arms over his chest. "You know princess," he began stepping slightly close to Merida. "You look very lovely today." Merida's eyes widened. 'Please, no.'

She looked at Nollaig. "Why thank you Young-uh, Nollaig." She gave him a quick smile and they both looked out into the river. An awkward silence between them, even with the noise of the men right behind them.

Breaking the silence, Merida declared, "Well if you'll excuse me, I would like to go out and explore the land a bit." She walked passed him and reached for her bow and arrows leaning against a rock. "Would you like an escort?"

"NO!" Merida suddenly turned around and stopped Nolliag dead in his tracks. He looked at her, a little confused and bewildered.

"Uh, I mean, I enjoy taking walks alone if you don't mind, Nollaig." His name felt uncomfortable against her tongue.

"Oh, well, yes. I understand Merida." He shrugged slightly and took his leave. Merida sighed in relief. Walking along the rocks to cross the river, Merida giggled as she almost fell in.

While the healer wrapped Hiccups arm, he watched the strange man and the princess talk.

"Uh, sir? Who is that talking with the princess?" Hiccup asked.

"That's Young Nolliag Macintosh, one o' the suitors competing for the princess's hand."

"Who are the others?"

"Wee Hugh Dingwall and Young Seamus MacGuffin." Hiccup looked back to the young royals. From what he could tell, Merida didn't enjoy Nolliag's presence. He saw the princess turn and shout 'No.' He wondered what was happening. Nollaig then shrugged and walked to the company of the other men. The healer laughed at the scene ahead of them.

"It seems the princess _still_ isn't ready."

"Still?" Hiccup questioned. The healer finished Hiccups arm, wrapping the cloth around Hiccup's neck to support his arm and knotting it to stay secured. "Ay, don't you know the story lad?" Hiccup shook his head. "Well, a few years ago. The princess was to be married to one of the three young lords. Now, if ye knew the princess well, she clearly wouldn't stand for it. She believed that if she got married, her life would be over. She didn't know these strangers who came to suddenly decide to give her away." Hiccup continued to listen as he observed the princess jump across the rocks to the other side of the river. He saw how she almost fell in then continued on. A small smirk reached his lips and he turned back. "While competing for her hand, the princess disobeyed and competed for her own hand thinking it would get her out the engagement. Her and the queen got into an argument and I remembered the princess run off the grounds that day, tears streaming down her face, she looked so sad." Hiccup was very interested, listening to every moment. "Later, the princess returned, with something to change her mother and the thought of marriage. A cake."

"…a cake?" Hiccup questioned. 'Is this guy joking?' He gave a look with his eyebrow raised.

"Do ye' want to hear the story or not?" Hiccup shut his mouth.

"Listen lad, this wasn't just any cake." The healer put his hand on Hiccup's left shoulder, "The princess got this cake from a witch! But what the princess didn't know was this cake was to change the queen alright, into a bear. I saw her myself!" The man stood up and raised them high. "The queen was big, and black as night!" He sat back down to continue the story. He sighed, "Ay, the princess really got herself into a lot of trouble that day. She discovered that she had to restore her bond with her mother. Now the king didn't know about the cake, or the spell, or that his queen was transformed into a bear. And being the bear king, it wasn't a very good combination. When he found his queen, he chased her out of the castle! Off the grounds! Cornered her and pinned her down, with ropes and spears and weapons! And in the middle of it all, the legendary demon bear Mor'du attacked! Oh lad! Ye should've seen it! The queen fought the demon bear herself, thrashing each other around and growling, all to protect her daughter!" By this point the healer was panting from flailing his arms around. "With all their might, the queen and princess broke the spell, saved the kingdom and the people, and mended their bond." The healer smiled at the young man, in awe at the story. Hiccup looked back at where the princess had disappeared to beyond the river.

"Wow." He whispered.

Passing the river and following the trail, Merida sighed in content at the view around her, the leaves were in colors of green and brown. Lush moss covered every rock and birds were chirping every once in a while while a breeze flew through Merida. She heard the rush of the river and the sound of the men grow faint. After a moment, the feeling of being alone left Merida and she felt eyes watching her. She quickly readied her bow and arrow and looked around. She looked beyond the trees to see any movement. She stayed as still, nothing but the sounds of the birds could be heard. With a huge force, Merida was suddenly pushed to the ground, her arrow firing off into the distance. She gasped as her body collided to the ground hard. She felt something sniffing around her body. 'What the…?' Merida slowly turned her head to see the dragon. She giggled in relief.

"Toothless, what are ye' doing here?" Getting out of her way to stand up Toothless continued to sniff Merida's hair. She brushed the dirt off her dress as well as she could and scratched his head.

When it was time to continue on, Fergus was wondering where his daughter was. "Where the devil has she gone to now?" He asked himself. Noticing her father's distress Hiccup began to cross the river offering to help. When he reached the shore, he shouted, "Princess!" He felt odd saying that, for after meeting her, she was anything but.

"Princess!" He said again after a few times. "Your highness?" He felt like an idiot, and rubbed his forehead. When he was about to enter, he heard rustling in the distance. He peered into the forest entrance to get a better look.

BAM!

Hiccup was lying on the ground, whipped from the impact and on his back. He stared at the sky and the leaves of the trees at the end of the forest.

"Ow." He whispered. Groaning in pain, he lifted himself onto his one good arm to see what was on top of him. A mess of red, curly hair was in his face. The princess groaned as well before she realized where she was. She lifted her head to see what she landed on. Merida propped herself on her hands between whatever she landed. In a second, the two locked eyes on each other, speechless about what was happening. Hiccup felt his heart began to race. A bit of pink grazed his cheeks. It seemed the pain in his arm disappeared. He was really nervous. 'She, she's so close.' He thought. 'What do I do?' His mind began to panic. Merida thought this was a very awkward situation, much more awkward than with Young Macintosh. But it was a different kind of awkward. She felt curious and nervous. She felt her arms shake. She just stared into his deep green eyes, and his into her deep blue ones. Realizing Merida was straddling a boy she just met, she quickly rolled off and stood up.

"Uh, watch where yer goin'! " She said covering up her nervousness and pulled Hiccup to his feet.

"Uh, sorry. it's-it's time to leave." He stuttered and began to rub the back of his neck, the pink slowly fading. Merida looked behind him to see the men beginning to leave.

"Let's get goin' then." She passed and crossed the river to the other side.

"Why thank ye' Hiccup for catching me on my fall and landing on you, I'm very sorry!" He whispered to himself imitating her accent quite poorly. Hiccup followed after her rolling his eyes. "Oh no problem princess."

With the sun almost behind the mountains, the men were close to the castle. Merida sighed knowing she would soon be home. She looked up high in the sky, it was beginning to darken in the far distance in the sky. The sky. She smiled remembering how she played in the forest with Toothless earlier in the day, she would have to remind Hiccup, of course alone. She would love if Hiccup would let her ride with him. The princess began to daydream about the wind in her hair, much faster and wilder than it is on Angus, who was currently carrying Hiccup while she held his reins. She imagined being able to fly through the clouds, wondering what they felt like. 'How much could be seen in the skies?' She thought. It would amazing! Much more than on cliffs and trees she had climbed. It was then she felt Angus nudge her shoulder getting her attention. Merida looked up to see her great home as they neared the stone bridge connecting the castle to the forest, village and forest. Merida looked at Hiccup to see his face, but he began to fall asleep, his head hanging down and swaying slightly right to left on Angus. She rolled her eyes and punched his leg, awakening him in a shock.

"Huh? Who? What?" He said looking down at Merida with an annoyed look. She simply pointed her finger to the castle with her eyebrow raised. He looked in her direction and he sucked in a breath at the beauty. The sun was finally disappearing completely behind the castle. The silhouette of the castle in front of the mountains and sun made everything peaceful and calm. The light of the sun danced on the lake as it traveled down to the land while the remaining rays weaved through the thin and thick branches of the trees. It looked like gold outlined the clouds as they faded to blues, purples and oranges. Hiccup was speechless. Merida giggled as she clearly saw his reaction. As everyone crossed the stone bridge, Merida announced, "Welcome to the kingdom of DunBroch."

Right now, this is my favorite chapter. :) I am so excited to write what will happen next *happy dance*. Again sorry for the wait, but I finally finished school and studying for finals. Excuses, excuses, blah blah.


	6. Chapter 6

Seeing the castle almost made Hiccup stop breathing. It was like stepping into a story book. Over in the distance, Hiccup noticed women picking plants in what looked to be the garden. Merida giggled at his face as they made their way through the gatehouse. Upon entering, the castle was very lively and safe. Men were guarding the different entrances leading to the towers and up on the wall while laughing with their friends. Two old men were chatting by the castle well while little shops began to close for the night. Passing the second gatehouse in to the royal grounds, the men returning bid each other good night and went their separate ways to see their families and get a good nights rest.

Heading towards the stables for the horses, women were chatting with others in a large, soft hay bail. He noticed a girl making a doll made of hay stare at him and blush before returning to her craft. Merida noticed and simply smirked at the red forming across Hiccup's face.

"What?" He asked when he spotted Merida holding in a laugh.

"Nothin'. Nothin' at all." She continued her walk to the stables holding Angus's reins in her hand.

On the far side stood the stables to hold the horses. Leading Angus to the second to last one on the right. Hiccup slid off with the help of Merida.

"Alright, time to feed Angus and then off to," Merida's sentence was interrupted with a yawn, "bed." She gave her head a quick scratch and walked over to a large wooden storage box, opened the lid and filled a bucket with oats. After finishing up, the princess and boy walked to a large door, designs covered every inch with bears, vines and swords. Hiccup was speechless.

"It's just a door lad." Merida said looking up at Hiccup before rolling her eyes. With a large push, the doors swept open revealing a very large room. At this point, Hiccup would've died if sights could kill.

"This is the Great Hall." Merida simply stated, an echo bouncing off the walls.

Hiccup viewed whatever his eyes could graze upon. A large stone floor beneath his foot made noise with every step he took. On the other side of the room, small steps led to an upper level floor with different thrones, one long seat that could fit three young troublemakers, a rather normal sized throne, a large wide one, and another normal one. All around the room were tall candle holders with eight in a circle and another ninth candle in the middle, all illuminating the dark room with a glow. Above them was an engraved circle portrait of three bears circling around with fierce looks on their faces. Bringing his head higher to the ceiling, Hiccup saw a large chandelier hung with candles as big as his head! On the left and rights were staircases leading up to the second floor of the castle with many doors down the hallways. And under the staircases were doors that led to who knows where? Dark blue and green banners with gold trimming hung from the old wooden banisters, some with the same sword design that was on the door, and some without.

"Oi! Lad!" Hiccup turned his attention away from the view to another. Merida was already up on the second floor and leaning over the railing, one hand under her chin, with the classic smirk. Small strands of her hair fell past her shoulders and dangled around her face. The glow from the candles made her hair look calmer but still red as the flames, her skin looked flawless as the candles flickered around her.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked motioning towards the Great Hall, but Hiccup thought of something else.

"Uh, yea. It's just, my home is _nothing_ like this." He said, taking his eyes off the girl.

"Well come on then!" She waved Hiccup to come up and he obeyed. When he caught up to Merida, she was waiting for him with her arms crossed and hip out to one side. She reached for the handle to the door but stopped and looked up to Hiccup.

"Remember, this is the queen, so she is different to my dad and I. Uh, just be prepared." Hiccup gave a questioning look. She just sighed and opened the door to the Tapestry Room. She found her mother, currently weaving a blanket by the fire, her back turned to the two in a large wooden chair. The smell of wool caught onto Hiccup making him sniff. The queen turned her head to see Merida. She smiled.

"Ah, Merida, welcome ho-" The queen stood up and went to hug her daughter until she noticed the young man behind her.

"Oh! Hello lad. Merida, who is this?" She gestured to Hiccup.

"Hiccup this is _queen_ Elinor." She said. Hiccup to a moment to understand.

"Oh!" He fumbled. "Your majesty." He bowed. Merida rolled her eyes. The queen smirked and curtsied back. Hiccup saw her long brown hair, strands of white were noticeable. Two braids on each side came together at the back of her head and continued down her back. It was almost like a cape. Hiccup couldn't imagine Merida like that. Her red, untamable hair suited her too much.

"Uh, Hiccup is wounded. It may be infected." Merida said simply. Elinor understood and quickly got to work.

"Oh alright. Lad, come sit here by the fire. Merida, I need you to go to the kitchen, and fetch a bowl of water and a , go into my chambers and look in my glory box. In it should be a white bottle, and red bottle." Spoke the queen as she sat Hiccup on a bench and sat back in her chair. Merida did as she was told and went down to the kitchen.

"Hello princess, welcome back." Said the servant girl who Merida noticed to be Isla. The one who blushed at Hiccup when they returned.

"Hello Isla, I need a bowl of warm water and a cloth." Said the princess.

"Of course." Isla quickly shuffled to the fireplace, holding a pot of water, warming up for future baths, and readied a bowl and cloth.

"So, princess, if you don't mind my asking, who is that boy?" She played with her fingers nervously.

"Ha, that's Hiccup. A boy I almost killed during our travel, I wounded him." She said with stubborn pride. "Why?" She raised her eyebrow at the girl.

"Oh! I-uh, just wondering. Thank you princess. If you'll excuse me." Isla then excused herself out the back door of the kitchen. Merida shrugged and continued her way.

When she opened the door to the Tapestry Room, it was something she hadn't expected. She caught sight of her mother inspecting Hiccup's wound which had become infected. The cut had become red and swollen. Dry blood outlined the wound and gave a painful look. But what caught Merida off guard was seeing Hiccup without his tunic and leather armor on. The fire behind him and Elinor gave him a handsome silhouette of his muscled arms, shoulders and torso. Merida never would've known he was fit under that tunic. Merida gasped causing the two to turn to her, causing her cheeks to faintly turn red.

"There you are Merida, perfect. Now I need the bottles." Commanded Elinor and went back to nursing Hiccup's arm. Merida quickly placed the bowl next to Elinors chair and avoided Hiccup's eyes, although she got a quick view of his stomach, only to cause her blush more, keeping her head down in embarrassment. She walked out the door to her mother's chambers in a hurry. When she entered, she breathed in heavily suddenly realizing she held her breath the whole time. She leaned against the closed door, thinking for a moment.

"What is this? Why is my heart beating so fast for him?" She placed her hand over her chest. Sure enough, it was still beating as fast as Angus when he runs. "He is just a boy. A boy who can…ride dragons, is funny, kind…" She sighed. "Okay, Merida, calm down. When he leaves, I'll forget about him." She shrugged. "Simple as that." She returned to the room with the two bottles, and set them down next to Elinor as she cleaned the wound.

"Thank ye Merida." Elinor said not taking her eyes off Hiccups arm.

"Uh, so, it that all?" Merida asked.

"Yes that'll be all. Off to bed young lady." Merida's eyes widened as she heard her mother order her to bed. She heard Hiccup chuckle. She gave him a look but it disappeared when she saw him smile, sending shivers down her body.

"Mum!" She complained as she walked out the door, trying to ignore the feel of Hiccup's gaze on her back. When she reached her chambers, she changed into her nightdress and climbed into bed. While snuggling into her familiar bed, although she would never admit it, the stubborn princess thought about the young man.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

That night with the queen was quiet and slightly awkward. As she rubbed in the white lotion, he attempted to make conversation.

"Uh, I would like to thank you, your majesty. I appreciate the help." He began.

"Yes, you're welcome." She said quietly, continuing her work. After a few more moments, "You're Stoick the Vast's son right?"

'Oh no.' Thought Hiccup, 'She knows.' He nodded his head slowly.

"I see." She commented. The silence continued, making Hiccup more nervous with every passing minute.

'What is she going to do? Will she tell the king? Will she tell Merida? Great, I'm so dead.' He thought to himself. When the queen had wrapped Hiccup's arm in new linen. She calmly directed him to a guest room and began to leave to her own chambers for the night.

"Boy." Said the queen turning in the door frame to Hiccup as he examined his room. "Watch where ye step. Some won't enjoy your…visit." She bowed her head good night and disappeared down the hall.

"Nice to meet you too." He said to himself. With a stretch and too tired to worry, Hiccup climbed into bed and fell asleep in an instant.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Okay, so I'm sure that wasn't a very good chapter but I wasn't in the mood to be very descriptive today. Anyway, read this!

1. Draw how you picture Isla. I don't know if she will become an official character in this story, but it will be fun. If you win, I will use your design and you'll be bathed in fake riches and glory.

2. Draw your favorite scene from Dragon Rider and Fiery Princess. If you win, well you will also be bathed in fake riches and glory.

Just scan the picture if made by hand and send me the link and done! GO!


	7. Chapter 7

As the minutes went by, the sun began to peak over the mountains. Gold waves spread over the tops of the trees dipping into the darkness of the ground. The waters below the castle transformed from a gray to a clear dark blue. The mist was still dancing above and around the trees when the kingdom began to awake. Sunlight rose up along the towers of the castle and into the windows of everyone's chambers.

When Merida had awoken, she was up and ready in a moment. As she scurried around her room, readying herself for the day, she remembered the night before slip around in her mind. She shook her head to get the memory out and continued to her morning routine. Her dress for the day was dark green with a similar cut and black sash down the middle as the one she was forced to wear when the suitors arrived a few years ago. Although it was much more comfortable to wear. With a smile, she grabbed her favorite weapon and scurried out the door. Today she decided to take a look into the village and market. White tents and counter tops filled with various things were scattered all over. Whenever someone saw her, they would bow and say "Good morning, princess." She would simply smile back, thank them and let them continue on. Becoming older now, Merida knew she had a responsibility to her people. Although it wasn't entirely what Elinor had wanted, she was proud her daughter was getting to know her people more. Among walking, Merida had picked up a new shoulder bag to carry apples for Angus, along with some sweets for her brothers. As Merida was about to leave the stand full of metal weapons and inventions, she collided into a hard figure almost knocking her back.

"Ow!" She heard. She looked up to see Hiccup wincing and gently grabbing his wounded arm. He wore his usual green tunic, pants and boots.

"Oops, sorry." She quickly said. She stepped back from his body, giving him room to observe the blacksmith work. Slowly and unknowingly, Merida moved her way back to her original spot she was standing in previously and forgot all about moving on in the market.

"It's alright. Uh, how are you this morning?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Very good, thanks. And you?"

"Eh, not really. I slept on my arm funny so now its sore." Merida leaned in closer to his eyes and noticed small bags underneath.

"Ay, you look awful." She stated.

"Thanks." Hiccup replied sarcastically with a frown on his face, but after Merida giggled, Hiccup couldn't help but return that smile.

'I wonder what else makes her laugh.' He thought.

The two teenagers began to walk throughout the village and castle, giving Hiccup a tour. They would non-stop talk about their past adventures and Hiccup would tell Merida all about Toothless and some of the other dragons. Merida would tell the many stories of her brothers playing tricks on everyone and her greatest adventure with her mother. When they had arrived back at the stables, it was already late afternoon.

"Ya' know something Hiccup? You're different from what I thought when I first met you." Merida said, climbing onto Angus. Hiccup, seeing her getting ready to leave felt a little down that he wouldn't get to hear the rest of her stories.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup questioned trying to sound as carefree as he could, leaning against one of the frames. Merida rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry _mom_, just out to practice." Merida giggled.

"Alright, I'll see you later?" He asked. His question then caused Merida to blush, making her feel nervous. Merida bit her lip and even ran her hand down her hair trying to smooth it out.

"Sure, see ya' later." She gave Hiccup a smile and whipped Angus's reins. She suddenly went flying out past the market and out the gates. Hiccup's eyes never left her back until she couldn't be seen. As Hiccup watched her run out into the forest, he began wondering how he could keep her laughing. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he really wanted to hear her laugh again. He also really wanted to keep that smile on her face. With a small stretch, Hiccup made his way back to the market. Looking around, he came across a jewelry stand. An old man and woman were chatting together. The woman was weaving a blue and black bracelet when she noticed Hiccup taking a long look at a certain necklace.

"Excuse me, young lad? See anything you like?" She recognized the strange man from earlier, walking around with the princess. They seemed to enjoy each others company. He straightened his back quickly and attempted to fix his hair.

"Oh! No, no thanks. I'm just looking around and-" Hiccup's gaze than captured a beautiful necklace that he thought suited only one princess.

'Wow, that would look really nice on-wait, back up! Hold on a second!' Hiccup thought to himself suddenly. 'What did I just think? No, it can't be. This feeling is nothing special. it-It's just a nice gift for a friend who decided not to kill me with her giant clydesdale or piercing archery skills! Just a thank you present! Yea, thats all it is. Friendly exchanges.' Hiccup then brought his mind back to the terms at hand.

"Uh, how much is this necklace?" He said holding up a thin adjustable leather necklace with a pendant that reminded Hiccup of Merida's hair. How it was untamable, crossing over and under in different directions, but how nice it looked in the glow of candles when he first arrived, how nice _she_ looked in the glow. The pendant was a silver cut out pattern that just looked similar to any of the other necklaces, but Hiccup showed more interest to this one.

"That'll be 10 pounds sterling." She replied calmly. Hiccup sighed remembering he only had four pounds sterling Merida had given him earlier in the day. He placed the necklace back on the counter, the woman giving a confused and worried look at him.

"Never mind, but thank you." He went to turn away when he felt a gentle, old hand grab his wrist. He turned back to see the old woman placing the necklace gently in his hand and closing his fingers around it with her own.

"Young man, take it. Think of it as a welcome gift, to Dunbroch." Her voice was slow and soft. Hiccup was touched by her generous offer and smiled.

"Thank you very much." He whispered. He took his leave holding the necklace tightly in his hand.

"She's a lucky gal." The old woman watched the young man leave and placed her hand on her chest, over her heart. Her husband walked to her and placed his hand in her other one, his thumb gently grazing over her ring. A ring with the same pattern.

Before Hiccup passed the gates into the royal grounds, he noticed a young man leaning against the wall. Recognizing the man as Young Macintosh, he seemed to be glaring at Hiccup with his arms crossed. Hiccup turned around to see if it could possibly (and hopefully) be someone else and not him. However, he saw the rest of the village continue about their day and not giving a glance in his direction. Turning back around, Macintosh walked up to him, head held high and a frown on his face. He was the same height as Hiccup but still gave off a taller image.

"I don't know what game you're playin' boy."

"What? What game?" Hiccup questioned but was cut off quickly.

"But you'd better stay away from the princess. You're ruining this whole kingdoms plan for peace. If blood will spill in the future, it'll be you to blame." He exaggerated the word 'you' and pushed Hiccup's injured arm causing Hiccup to step back and grab his arm in pain.

Watching Macintosh walk away, Hiccup commented under his breath, "Well he seems nice, I think we're going to be great friends."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Urgh! Why can't I get the measly shot! It's a simple target for Christ sake!" Merida shouted. An echo was her only reply as she stomped her foot in a small archery area. She stared at the sky while Angus rolled around in the grass at the beginning of the clearing. After taking a few deep breaths, Merida readied her stance again and stood before the target.

"Okay Merida, you can do this." She tightened her grip around her bow and reaching towards her waist, felt the familiar feather of an arrow.

'Concentrate.' She told herself slowly. She nocked her arrow in the bowstring and raised her arms, left hand securely on the handle, and right hand up to her cheek, pointer and middle finger securely on the string. She could feel her own breath as she counted down in her head.

"Keep both eyes open." She whispered to herself.

3

'Draw all the way back.' She thought.

2

'And simply…release'.

1

As Merida let loose her fingers, the image of Hiccup momentarily flashed into her mind, causing her to jump at the thought. The arrow was then sent flying into the forest, far from the target. Merida stood where she was, frozen. Eye twitching. Her bow fell out of her grip and landed on the ground.

"ARGH! You have got to be bloody kiddin' me! What kind of shot was that?" She shouted pointing her arm in the direction the arrow went. "A wee baby could pull off a better shot!" Frustration building up, Merida gripped the ends of her hair and pulled them down before falling back onto the ground in a _humph. _She sighed and stared into the sky when a large white snout blocked her view and began to sniff her face. She giggled and scratched Angus's neck. After a few minutes she decided to take a break, too tired to remember why she was missing her shots.

"Come on boy, let's get going." Said the princess as she walked over to tack up her friend.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dinner that night was quiet and rather boring. Merida leaned on her cheek with her fist as her elbow rested on the table. She also kept playing with her food instead of eating.

"Oi." Hamish spoke up. Merida lifted her head up, forgetting where she was for a moment.

"You alright, sis?" Harris questioned wondering why the triplets sister was not herself.

"Ay, just really tired." Now that wasn't all false. Merida was in fact very tired, she even caught her hair falling onto her plate when her head dropped before she could catch herself. But she felt different in a way that her mind only had one thought, but she couldn't figure out what that thought was.

Elinor lifted her head from the bits of paperwork on the table to see what was wrong with her daughter.

"Merida, you look exhausted. Why don't you go up and get some rest. Alright?" Merida replied with a yawn and a nod. Going around the table and kissing her family goodnight, Merida made her way up the stairs, down the hall and to her bedroom.

Sighing as she stretched, Merida thought nothing could be better than climbing into her sheets and falling fast asleep. As she was about to untie her dress, a knock came at her door. She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"What do ye' want?" She whispered as she walked to the door. When she opened the door, the feeling of tiredness and exhaustion seemed to disappear. Her eyes widened as Hiccup stood at her door.

"H-hey Merida."

"Hi Hiccup." Merida began to feel nervous, she began to play with her fingers. The two stood there for a moment in silence.

"Do you want to come in or are ye' just gonna stand there?" Merida announced. She moved to the side and Hiccup shuffled his way into her bedroom. When he entered, it smelled of wood and pine.

'Of course.' Hiccup thought.

"All right, what is it?" Merida questioned as she closed the door. He turned around to face her, his hand in his pocket fishing for the item. The princess crossed her arms and leaned her weight on one foot. Hiccup tried to keep his eyes off of her, but he was struggling.

"Uh, so I-uh. I found something in the market today after you left and, uh. When I saw it, you know, I just kinda, it just kinda reminded me of you." He stuttered, his fingers rubbed against the item in his pocket. Merida's eyebrows raised when she heard what he had said.

"Of me?" Merida repeated. Hiccup nodded.

"Yea, ya know just a thank you gift for uh, not killing me." He laughed nervously. His fingers wrapped around the leather and he pulled the gift out of his pocket. Merida stepped closer to him as he gently handed her the present. Merida instantly felt cold silver and thin leather. When she opened her palm to see what he handed her, she noticed it was a necklace. She thought it was very sweet until she saw the pendant of the necklace. It was an all too familiar pattern she had seen. Before she would roll her eyes and ignore it, but now, she didn't know what to do. Her fingers grazed over it.

"Uh, thank you very much Hiccup. Uh." Merida spoke, uncertainty in her voice.

"Oh no, you don't like it, do you?" Hiccup began to get nervous, he could feel his palms sweating, his entire arm began to hurt more than ever it seemed.

"No! I-I really like it Hiccup I do!" Merida said trying to calm down Hiccup down. She observed the necklace more carefully to see if she had been mistaken. No. It was the one. She sighed.

"It's just-" Merida began. Hiccup was rubbing the back of his neck, overcome with nervousness.

'What? What is it?' He repeated in his head over again.

"Uh, Hiccup. Well, our culture has different meanings for every knot pattern."

"Yea? Which one did I pick?"

Merida giggled a little, "Well, you chose love and protection lad."

Hiccup just stared at Merida, well more like into space. Completely speechless. Merida stepped closer to see if he was alright. She waved her hand in front of his face. She shook his good shoulder. She shouted his name. After a few moments of trying to snap him out of it, he came back.

"Well, uh. That's interesting." Hiccup said. "I'm really sorry, about that."

"Ya know, I like it. I think I'll keep it." Merida said confidently. She put necklace over her neck and adjusted it so the pendant rested between her collarbones, a little ways down. She smiled up at him, he smiled down to her. Merida wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck much to his surprise. His eyes widened before he wrapped his arm around her waist. Closing his eyes, her hair felt so soft against his cheek. He never wanted to leave this spot. Merida could feel his warm body under her, protecting her. She never thought she could feel so safe in his arms, or arm. He had a strong grip around her waist, but felt so gentle. When she slowly pulled away, Hiccup was a little disappointed.

"Thank you very much, Hiccup." Merida said calmly.

"You're very welcome." Hiccup replied. Sensing it was time to leave, Hiccup made his way to the door.

"Goodnight." He heard her Scottish accent whisper. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Goodnight, princess." She smirked at him before he closed the door. That night, Merida and Hiccup both slept soundly, waiting anxiously for the next day.

Yes, I know it has been forever. But I went to England and then I went to a camp and now I'm back. So yea, I also celebrated my 16 birthday Sunday! I did nothing…Boo. Oh well, anyway, have you guys seen the new trailer for How to Train Your Dragon 2? THAT is literally what I imagined Hiccup to look like older, but taller and the same clothing, and no braid in his hair. So yea, if that helps anyone with the contest, there you go! Hope you liked this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

"Lad, lad?" Hiccup groaned as he was disturbed from his slumber. He peeked an eye open and blinked multiple times to get used to the bright sunlight streaming into his room. Two shadows eventually adjusted to reveal the queen and healer gazing down at him. He felt very awkward in this state with the queen. Quickly sitting up in bed he stuttered with nervousness.

"Oh, good morning Your Majesty." He bowed his head before getting out of bed.

"Good morning. The healer and I will examine your arm for this morning, much work is to be done today, would you please?" She gestured to the edge of the bed and Hiccup nodded. They removed his white sling around his arm and and examined the cut. After a few minutes, the healer and queen concluded their checkup with a nod and stood up to leave the room.

"Young man, it seems your arm has almost fully healed. Enough for you to return to your…home. You may resupply what you need and depart by morning tomorrow. Understood?" Elinor tried to sound as gracious as she could, but Hiccup could tell that she wanted him to leave as soon as possible. He simply nodded and bowed.

"Thank you for your help." He mumbled. She simply closed the door and continued her way. Hiccup stood still for a couple moments, suddenly feeling very down. Merida crossed his mind. He imagined her getting a chance to ride Toothless, to meet his friends, to go on adventures with her. But now, all that changed. With his good arm, he squeezed his wounded one, well, it didn't feel very wounded anymore. No pain slicing up his arm, no infection making his cut sting, no need for the sling. Just a large white scar forming into his skin. His fingers grazed over it and he sighed.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." He spoke softly, pulling his boots and vest on, Hiccup decided that it would be a good idea to spend his last day with someone special. He knocked on her bedroom door, but no one answered. While walking around the market, Hiccup looked for Merida, but found her nowhere. As breakfast began, Hiccup almost gave up when suddenly, he heard a familiar shout.

"Yes! I win again." He walked towards the stone entrance he heard the voice and entered the royal courtyard to find Merida practicing sword fighting with all three of her brothers. All panting from previous fights. She wore an off the shoulder loose white shirt with heavy sleeves which seemed to be wrapped together by her leather arm guards to prevent them from getting in the way of her fighting. She wore a black corset with string that criss-crossed on the front and a large leather belt hung snug around her hips- with a large crest buckle. Her skirt was a long flowing navy blue plaid pattern. Some parts of the hem was tied higher onto the dress to keep Merida from tripping. Hiccup turned away with a blush as he saw how pretty she looked and decided to watch the Dunbroch children. He backed up and leaned against the stone wall, crossing his arms to enjoy the show. Merida, Hamish, Hubert, and Harris stood in a circle facing each other. Although Merida was older than all three, they were almost as tall as her and probably much stronger from training. Fergus watched the three ready to fight.

"On my mark, ready? Begin!"

Hubert, between Merida and Harris pulled the first move, lashing forward towards Merida bringing his sword up and swinging it down. Merida dodged the blow by bending on one knee an raising her sword above her head. The two clashed while Harris and Hamish fought each other, but Hiccup could only keep his eyes on Merida. She quickly stood up and swung her sword around her head giving her speed and momentum to knock Hubert away. He was knocked to the left but stayed on his feet and swung to the right. Merida held her ground and his sword clashed with hers, she was ready to make another move until Hubert lifted his sword causing hers to almost fly out of her hands and knocked her back. Regaining her balance she lunged forward at him towards the left, she pulled her sword back and went to the right, then the left again. But with the last move, she moved her sword towards his feet making him jump. She spun around, her dress catching wind and lifted off the ground. Hiccup actually saw how graceful she moved when fighting. She swung her sword around at him, the tip almost grazing Hubert's chest knocking him on his back. Quickly thinking, Merida placed her foot on his chest to keep him from getting up and took his sword. She smiled in triumph at her brother on the ground. He lifted in hands up in surrender. The princess hopped off her brother and jumped up and down, laughing with joy. As Merida laughed, a snort escaped before she reached a hand for Hubert. He grabbed her hand tightly before smiling mischievously. Merida gasped and attempted to free her hand but Hubert pulled her to the ground. He attacked her with tickles.

Hamish! Harris!" The two twins helped attack the Scottish princess while she laughed until she cried. Fergus watched and gave a hearty laugh at his children. Hiccup held in a giggle.

"Hiccup! Help us!" His head snapped up in surprise at someone calling his name. The three boys looked at Hiccup while trying to tackle Merida at the same time. Hiccup smiled and joined in the fun. He tickled Merida's stomach and watched humorously as her eyes filled with tears. Her hair sprawled around her like a fire and made Hiccup blush.

"I surrender!" She pleaded. Hiccup sighed, content with his and the triplets victory. He pulled Merida to her feet as she caught her breath, a smile never escaping each others lips.

"Well, this is an interesting morning." Hiccup said.

She laughed, "This? This is nothing. Ye should've seen us earlier." She reached down and untied the strings holding up her dress. It fell like a waterfall, the hem, barely grazing the ground. She patted her skirt hard, dust and dirt falling off. Dusting her hands and resting them against her hips, she sighed in content.

"Come on," she nodded her head in the direction of the castle, "Time for breakfast!" She turned and skipped her way to the kitchen doors. Her hair bouncing back and forth. Hiccup couldn't help but smile. They entered as Merida made her way swiftly past the servants working and continued her way into the Great Hall, Hiccup almost jogging behind her. What Hiccup didn't know that Merida was trying to keep ahead to avoid him. When Hiccup grasped her waist while tickling her, her heart was beating so fast, she could feel it pounding in her ears. Her palms were sweating but also felt like she never wanted to leave that spot with him. She thought keeping her distance would help relieve the blush across her cheeks. Merida quickly grabbed what she could in her hands for breakfast, two apples, some grapes and a slice of bread before making her way out the kitchen doors, through the Great Hall and out to the stables. Hiccup sighed as he slowed down in the kitchen. He didn't want to give up on finding Merida, it was his last day! Hiccup began to jog out of the kitchen until he felt something small crash into his view, sending him to the floor. Swiftly as he could, he caught his footing and wrapped his arm around whatever he could grab to stop whatever it was from falling. It wasn't heavy whatever it was. Hiccup turned his gaze to whatever he caught. A small gasp escaped from his mouth as he saw a young girl, no older than him! It was the girl he saw when he first arrived in DunBroch. He first noticed her eyes, big, dark brown, doe eyes, with a hint of gold in them. She had long brunette wavy hair that reached the small of her back. Two small braids on either side of her head that came together in the back. She had a small beauty mark just below the corner of her left eye. Her skin looked flawless and slightly tan except for the blazing red that came from her cheeks. Her petite figure was very light in Hiccup's arms. Wait. His arms? He had forgotten that he had crashed into her in the kitchen! He stuttered as he pulled himself to reality.

"I-I am, so sorry!" He stuttered. He looked around to see the other servants about the kitchen. Many of the women giggled while the men simply rolled their eyes. Hiccup felt her small hands on his biceps, shaking. He pulled her back up standing and noticed fish scattered across the two.

"No! Forgive me!" She spoke rather loudly. "It-it was all my fault. I'm such a fool!" She knelt down to grab her basket and the fish nearby. Feeling guilty, Hiccup kneeled as well and helped the stranger pick up the fish he caused to fly out of her basket.

"My apologies sir." She said. Sir?

"Please, call me Hiccup." He smiled. The woman smiled back at him.

"Isla." She said quietly, wondering if he even wanted her name at all. The blush never escaped the girls cheeks as she picked up the mess. When they were both finished, she spoke again.

"How long wi-will you be staying here?" She asked.

"Oh, uh. Actually I have to leave by morning tomorrow." Hiccup replied. He noticed Isla's face fall in sadness.

"Oh." She was quiet for a moment. "I-I was hoping if-if I ever saw ye again. I would be able to officially meet you. Guess this is an odd way to meet."

Hiccup was confused and didn't really know what to do. He couldn't just leave a woman here, but he also couldn't find Merida either.

'She was probably already long gone. Maybe she already knew about my leaving tomorrow and didn't care. Well that was nice of her! I also never saw my necklace I gave her on her, she probably hated it. She probably laughed at threw it away, of course who would want a necklace from a viking! Her own kingdoms enemy! Oh no! She probably found out about me. The queen told her of course! She is keeping her distance because she knows I am a viking! I'm so stupid!'

Hiccup sighed as he came to a conclusion in his head. 'Whatever could've happened between us is impossible. I should've known.' He brought himself back to the woman in front of him.

"Well, I guess I could always spend my last day with you." He simply stated. Isla's eyes suddenly lit up, making Hiccup grin to see her happy.

"Really? You-you wouldn't mind spending your day with me?" She questioned, pointing to herself.

Hiccup shrugged, "Not really, no."

Isla couldn't keep the grin off her face as she walked to a table and set the basket down.

"Well, okay. Uh. If you would excuse me for a moment." She walked over to the far side of the kitchen to two women working on plucking feathers from chickens. She spoke quietly to a small plump woman who had a cap around her head and rosy, puffy cheeks. The plump woman nodded and went back to work. Isla came back to Hiccup and said confidently.

"Where to, Hiccup?" She giggled, she followed him out the door to enjoy the day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As Merida made her way to the stables, she finally felt her heart rate slow down. With a less shaking hand, she fed the already half eaten apple to Angus with a sigh. She hoped that she could spend today with Hiccup.

'I was overreacting with Hiccup earlier.' She thought. 'It's not like anythin' will happen.'

A blush appeared across her cheeks as a small image appeared in her mind. She felt soft but strong lips against hers and a warm hand brush her curls from her face.

'Well, maybe not yet.' She calmed herself down and turned, hoping to see Hiccup. But instead, no one was there.

'Huh? Where did he go?' Merida questioned. She rolled her eyes. 'He is probably lost in the kitchen.' She strolled her up back through the Great Hall, and into the kitchens. She was overwhelmed by the smell of fish. She scrunched her nose at the smell. Spotting Maudie by the chickens, she asked.

"Maudie, have ye seen that boy we found not long ago? We passed through here and I lost him." Merida asked.

"Oh, your highness. The young man just went out to spend the day with Isla."

Merida's eyes widened and suddenly felt like her entire day was ruined. She felt her shoulders sag as she hung her head down. She was really looking foreword to showing her archery skills and maybe even visiting Hiccup's dragon in the forest.

"Is something wrong ma'am?" Maudie asked, noticing the princess's emotion change suddenly. Merida suddenly stood straight and put a smirk on her face.

"Oh yes, don't worry Maudie. You said Isla, right?" Maudie nodded and replied. "Ay, she looked very excited and asked if she could be excused for the rest of the day."

Merida began towards the back door of the kitchen. " Thank you. Carry on as you were Maudie." When Merida was outside and ear shot of the kitchen workers, she sighed. Pressing her back up against the cold stone walls, she thought to herself.

'So, Isla does like him. I knew I saw something when we returned.' Merida felt as if her heart had gone heavy. 'Well, why should I care what he does with her? He is enjoying his day with her, good for him!' It was then Merida caught sight of two figures walking in the distance. Instantly recognizing them as one of her servants and the auburn haired man, she moved farther to the other side of the wall, hoping they wouldn't see her. Eyeing carefully, Merida noticed how big Isla's smile on her face was.

She is very pretty, Merida noticed. Her hair was much more tamed than hers obviously. Her skin wasn't pale and she was much more petite. She turned her gaze to Hiccup who looked like he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Merida rolled her eyes.

'Someone is having a good time.' She thought. She finished her observation and walked to the stables much quicker than usual.

"Well, if he is having a good time, than why should I ruin that huh? It's not like I need him to have a good day right?" She mumbled to herself as she approached Angus. "He can spend the day with me another time." She exclaimed as she readied her saddle on Angus rather forcefully. "Of course I don't want to get in the way of his plans with _Isla._" Merida couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of her. Hiccup gave _her_ the necklace right? Merida felt the cold metal on her chest as it hid under her clothing, hoping no one would see it, thinking she was engaged. But then again, he didn't know what it meant. Now that he did, would he want it back? Would he give Isla a new one? What if he trusted her enough to let her meet Toothless? Merida's thoughts were cut short when she felt Angus's hoof step on her own toes.

"Ouch! Angus!" She pouted to her Clydesdale who was ready to go.

"Sorry bud, okay. We'll go for a quick ride and be back by lunch, alright? Merida kicked against Angus as he readied into a trot and went out to the forest.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

By lunchtime, Hiccup had been on a walk near the castle with Isla and gotten to know her more. She was born in the village with her twin brother who was a blacksmith.

"Hey I'm a blacksmith too." Hiccup implied, causing Isla to light up even more.

"That's wonderful, you two would get along so well."

When she was older, her mother and her went to work in the castle while her father worked on cattle and farming. The family was spread around the kingdom doing different chores and labor but by the end of the day, they would gather in their small home and enjoy the rest of the evening with each other. Hiccup was very interested to hear about her life, but noticed nothing really wonderful happened in it. No big adventures with her brother, unlike what Merida would have with hers. Isla also wasn't much of an outdoors girl, she liked to stay in the castle and sew or cook. Merida would probably burn water and wasn't the best at sewing, but could spend the rest of her life in the forest. When they returned to the castle, Isla excused herself to help prepare the food, letting Hiccup join everyone in the Great Hall for lunch. When he entered, tables were set up and many people joined around them in merriment and laughter. Near the back was a long table for the Royal family to eat upon. He caught sight of the triplet princes who looked like they were starving for food. Next was queen Elinor chatting with another woman on her right. On her left was King Fergus who looked like he was about to start a fight, laughing and pointing at some men in the crowd. Hiccup's eyes then fell onto Merida. She slouched slightly in her seat and her hands folded into her lap. Boredom was clearly written on her face. She didn't notice him in the large crowd of men and women. Waving his hand in the air, he got Merida's attention, but instead of a wave in return or even a smile, she turned her head in the opposite direction and kept her eyes off him. Hiccup stared at her in confusion as he put his arms down and sat for lunch. Throughout lunch, Hiccup would lift his head from his food and hope Merida would just simply look him in the eye for a moment, but she never did. Near the end Hiccup caught that something was different about the princess. She didn't look happy at all, not a smile on her face. Losing his appetite, Hiccup left his plate and waited outside the doors for a certain princess.

When her plate was empty and her stomach full, Merida excused herself from the table and decided to go for a small stroll around before getting ready for her classes with her mother. Following the large group of men and women out of the Great Hall, she was about to make her way down to the gardens when a strong grip of a hand grabbed her forearm and pulled her to a shaded corner of the castle. Merida noticed suddenly who pulled her and her cheeks began to burn as he spoke.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned. Merida's eyes widened at his question.

"Uh, excuse me?" She said with a raise of her brow, she took quiet slow breaths to calm her heartbeat pounding in her eardrums.

"You looked…well…not you today at lunch." Merida mentally rolled her eyes and tried to think of an excuse.

With a smile and a laugh, she began, "Well it was me. Don't worry Hiccup. I'm fine. Just tired from Angus today, that dang horse always know how to push my buttons." She sighed. She was about to leave when she felt Hiccups hand grip hers. She didn't turn her head, she _wouldn't_.

"Are you sure?" His voice sent shivers down her body. She hated what this boy did to her! Ugh! Just seeing him would make her heart speed up. Talking to him would make her face burn. And him holding her? She thought she would scream.

'Who does this lad think he is? Ditching me than asking if I'm alright? Of course I am!'

With gritted teeth, Merida growled quickly "I'm fine." Pulling her arm out of his grip, Merida ran back inside getting ready for her lessons. A confused boy stood in his spot, he huffed.

"That girl, is so-so!" With a kick at the grass, Hiccup marched away thinking how plan B would work.

For the rest of the day, Hiccup and Merida avoided each other as much as they could. Hiccup continued his day with Isla while Merida spent her day inside with her mother. After dinner, a heavy storm had begun outside. The castle was quiet while everyone departed for a long night of sleep. Rain pattered the windows and tapped the stones giving a small rhythm that would explode by the thunder. Getting a warm fire started in the fireplace, Merida sat in front with a blanket wrapped around her. Rain wasn't the problem, but she hated the thunder. As thunder rumbled, she sighed deeply and focused on the warm flames in front of her, her grip on her blanket tightening. A sudden knock on her door startled her. She yelped as her hand went to her chest. The blanket falling off her shoulders, she sighed and stood up to open but didn't take a step forward when it opened itself.

"Listen princess, we need to talk." Hiccup whispered closing her door behind him.

Merida rolled her eyes, the last thing she wanted to do was talk to him. "Alright lad, what about?" She crossed her arms.

He sighed. "What's wrong? You have been acting different all day, and I would like to know what it is and how I can help." He offered.

"Nothing is wrong Hiccup, now please leave. I am tired and you aren't helping." Hiccup suddenly was inches from her face. His eyes bore into hers and he wasn't happy. He frowned down at her, making her seem vulnerable. She wouldn't show that side of her and stood straight as high as she could reach, until she found herself leaning closer to Hiccups face. She moved away slightly, licking her lips.

"No. I don't know why you aren't telling me anything, and I don't know why but it is driving me crazy. I know enough about to you to see when something is wrong. I'm your _friend_ Merida. I want to help." Hiccup suddenly felt two small hands on his chest push him away. He gaped at Merida who had fury in her eyes, her fists clenched at her sides as she slightly huffed.

"Listen lad! This isn't any of your concern! Alright! I can get through this just fine on my own. I don't need anyones help!"

"So you admit it! Something is wrong!" Merida threw her hands up in the air and groaned. She walked towards the blanket and kicked it across her chamber floor.

"Merida why won't you tell me. I thought you trusted me!"

"Well, I did!. Now, I'm not so sure." With her back to him, she crossed her arms. Her room was suddenly very warm and she felt uncomfortable.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. 'So she does know what I am.'

"You know don't you?" Hiccup asked.

Merida gave a confused look but refused to turn back at him. She scoffed, "Know what?"

"About me? What I am."

Slowly, Merida began to think about what he was talking about. When it hit her like an arrow to a target. A viking! Oh how could she be so stupid! Her mother had told her about the vikings, but Hiccup? A viking? They were huge, heartless, disgusting burly savages! The man in front of her was anything but that! This guy is her enemy and she's upset about him spending time with another girl? She should be upset at him for stepping into her kingdom! She turned to Hiccup with her teeth clenched.

"Viking." She spat. "You need to leave immediately Hiccup."

Hiccup was slightly taken aback by her sudden change of emotion.

"Please listen Merida. I know I'm an enemy but-"

"Goodnight, sir." She demanded.

Sighing, Hiccup knew how stubborn she was and gave up. "Fine." He left her bedroom chamber and out the door. With a slam behind him, he pressed his forehead against the door.

"Goodbye princess."

This chapter. I wish I could throw up on it. Not only did I not like writing this but I had so much writer's block about how this was going to play out. I'm sorry if this disappointed you guys. Please leave a review on this chapter, I need more feedback. But thanks for being with me this far :)


	9. Chapter 9

When the sun began to light Merida's room the next morning, she was awoken by the sound of pouring water. Maudie began to prepare her bath. Yawning and dragging herself out of her bed, Merida couldn't stop thinking about last night. Her fight with Hiccup left her so confused.

'Can he be trusted? What does mum and dad think of him? Will he have to leave?' She asked herself. Taking Hiccup's gift off and hiding it under her pillow, Merida undressed herself and stepped into the wooden tub of warm water, thousands of questions scatter her mind as Maudie washed her.

"Maudie?" Merida spoke.

"Yes, princess?"

"What do you think of that boy we brought back from the forest?" She asked. She heard Maudie sigh.

"Well, I think he is a good lad," She began.

"But can we trust him?"

Maudie was silent for a moment. "I believe it depends on how well you know him. I've seen it between you two." Merida froze for a moment.

"While he has stayed with us, he proves to be a trustful, sweet boy. Though we don't know everything about him. So it depends on who is judging him."

Merida thought. 'Ill have to apologize to him.' Sighing, Maudie dried her off and went to fetch her clothes.

"Maudie, do you know where he is? I have to apologize for my mistake."

Maudie stared at her with a look of misfortune. "Princess. He is to leave this morning back to where he came from. The queen ordered him to after his arm has almost fully recovered."

"What?" Merida asked. Without a second thought, Merida grabbed her clothes she wore yesterday and quickly dressed before running out her bedroom chamber without another word as Maudie cried for her. Running to Hiccup's chamber, she knocked. No answer.

"Hiccup? Are you in there?" No answer. She barged into the bedroom to see it cleaned and the bed made. His armor was no longer hung on the bedpost where it used to be.

"Urgh, where is he!" She cried as she ran out. Merida made her way to the third floor of the castle to her parent's bedroom. She entered as calm as she could. Elinor was found sewing next to the window. The clouds outside began to block the sun, making the world outside go cloudy and gray.

"Mum? I, uh, well, I was wondering where..Hiccup was." Merida rubbed her neck in embarrassment.

"Oh good morning sweetheart. Why do you need to know where he is?" She asked not looking up from her work.

"I made a mistake and said things I shouldn't have said to him." She replied. "Do you know where he is?"

"Oh lass, he has already left. I'm sure whatever you have said, he shall forgive you."

"What? No, mum. I need to find him now!" Merida began to almost shout.

"Merida, why do you care so much about all this boy?" Elinor asked, rising from her seat, setting her sewing down and walked towards her.

"It-it's not him!" She stuttered. "It's what I said to him." Merida replied. "Please mum."

"Merida," Her mothers voice began to go sour and cold. "You are not to speak to that boy again, do you understand me?"

"Why? You always told me to fix my mistakes! So why are you so against this now!"

"He is an enemy Merida! He is a ruthless viking! He has killed many people!"

"You don't know him mum! He isn't like other vikings!"

"It doesn't matter what kind of viking he is! He cannot be trusted! His father Stoick has attacked your kingdom, your people, your father! In the future, he will pass it down to his son! That boy!" Elinor reached and grabbed Meridas forearms, shaking her. "You and your brothers need to prepare for when he continues his fathers legacy! And you _cannot_ prepare by befriending him! He will go behind your back and betray you! They are heartless, cold, unforgiving people!"

Merida pushed Elinor away from her. "No!" She ran out of Elinors room. She ran into her room, luckily Maudie was gone. In a rush of distress, Merida grabbed her cloak, bow and quiver full of arrows. Reaching under her pillow, she snatched the familiar necklace. She left her room and ran down the steps.

"Merida!" She heard her mother call her. "Merida come back!"

Merida ignored her and continued to run. Pulling the Great Hall door as hard as she could, she swept through and out into the royal courtyard. She passed the stables, not able to ready Angus in time to get out. She passed the market surrounded by people. Merida kept knocking into shoulders slowing her down but not giving up. She threw the necklace over her neck and tucked it under her shirt.

"Stop her!" A voice called. Merida passed into the village courtyard. She lifted her hood up to cover her wild hair. Going over the bridge, she could hear her father's voice scream her name. She ran faster, making it to the end of the woods. The runaway princess would not stop. Flying through obstacles in the forest, Merida could only keep seeing Hiccup in her mind. She had to get to him. She quickly hopped over the stones in the familiar river. She sped through the forest as fast as she could, hoping, _praying_ he hadn't left yet. When she felt herself getting close, she fell and stubbled down a small hill. Without hesitation, she got back on her feet and continued running. Ahead of her, she saw a small clearing.

'Please be there!' She thought to herself, it was then she could hear the familiar sounds of hooves and the shouting of men.

When she crashed into the clearing, she landed on the ground in a mess. Sweat dribbled her face as she catched her breath, her arms were shaking as she propped herself up.

"Merida?" A calm voice asked. She snapped her head up to a kneeling Hiccup with worry plastered on his face.

"Hiccup!" She cried. With the remainder of her strength, she jumped into his arms, her body limp. He smelled of leather and the forest. Strong hands grasped her waist as she nuzzled into his neck.

"I'm so sorry for what I said to you! I take it all back. I just believed that what my parents had taught me, you would try to hurt us. I was so wrong! You aren't a ruthless killer!" She admitted. Hiccup sighed happily as he held her. He had wished this moment would last forever. He could feel her own heart pounding against him. Had she run all the way here? Suddenly, he heard the sound of men and whistles. Dog barks were heard in the distance. He tried to get Merida on her feet but she was too exhausted. She turned her head to the sound in the distance of the forest.

"I can't go back! Not now!" She exclaimed to him. She turned to him, her sky blue eyes pleaded to his deep green ones. With his arms wrapped around her, he lifted her up under the knees and carried her out of the clearing. He turned behind a large bush to reveal Toothless, with a saddle on, ready to go.

"Climb on, hurry." He lifted her up side saddle before getting on and hooking himself up. With Merida in front of him, too exhausted to hold onto him from behind, he secured his arms on each side of her and gripped onto his handle while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ready?" He asked Merida.

"As I'll ever be." She whispered. Suddenly the sound in the forest was much closer and before the two teens could breath. Fergus and his men made it in time to see Merida on a dragon!

"Merida!"

"Toothless, go! Now!" Hiccup called. In a second, Toothless took off to the sky. Merida gasped as she felt her organs move in her body. She tucked her head into Hiccup's neck and closed her eyes, almost letting out a scream. A comforting hand wrapped around her waist. She heard a whisper in her ear over the wind.

"It's alright, just hold onto me." She obeyed and held tighter. After a few moments, she felt upright and the wind suddenly die down. Slowly she opened her eyes to show the endless sky and clouds sweeping past her. She gasped as she took in the sight. It was so gray and cloudy a moment ago, now it was like a dream. She smiled as the clouds rolled like waves crashing onto shore.

"Wow." She said calmy.

Hiccup smiled, "Like the view?"

Merida couldn't take her eyes off the sight. "It's beautiful."

Hiccup asked, "Wanna have some fun?" Merida nodded and suddenly tightened her grip on Hiccups neck, making him giggle. With a flick of his ankle, the position switched and Toothless began to dive back into the clouds.

"Woah!" Merida cried. The dragon dove past the clouds, and went faster and faster. Merida saw they were back underneath the gray clouds and the vast ocean below them. Toothless stuck his tongue out in joy of the speed. When they were close enough to the ocean, Toothless spread his wings out to their full extent and soared just above the waves, whipping through the air. Merida let out a joyful laugh, making Hiccup's stomach flutter.

"Thank you Hiccup." She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Your welcome." He nodded. Merida bent foreword and gave a small pat to Toothless. Merida sighed and rested her head against Hiccup's shoulder and soon fell asleep exhausted. For an hour, the ride was silent and peaceful. Hiccup thought about what had happened to Merida to make her want to leave. He was surprised to see the King and his men try and catch Merida. His thoughts were interrupted by Toothless shaking his head.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nodded in the direction ahead of them. Hiccup saw the sight and sighed. He gazed down at Merida's sleeping form and smiled.

"Well, you introduced me to your home, why not I introduce you to mine." He said as the familiar island came closer to the viking.

Okay, so I was really excited to make this chapter so I just made this and posted it, I might edit it or something though. I don't know. But thanks for the help from the last chapter guys :) To Comet Moon: Haha that put a smile on my face, so thank you.


End file.
